


Safeword

by Plethora



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Comfort, Corporal Punishment, F/M, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Safewords, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:47:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27578069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Plethora/pseuds/Plethora
Summary: You use your safeword when being punished by the Master.
Relationships: The Master (Dhawan)/Reader, The Master (Doctor Who)/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 28





	Safeword

**Author's Note:**

> The Master isn’t quite in character in this but I liked it enough that you’re getting it anyway.

Even before the Master and you had officially been together he had threatened to punish you for ignoring his rules. It had always been more than just a joke but neither of you took his threats too seriously. It wasn’t like you actually had any rules to follow. It seemed at times though that he really wished you did have rules in place, mainly when you did something dangerous.

He mentioned once when lecturing you about your recklessness that he wanted to, “take your pretty little ass over his knee,” and, “teach you a real lesson since clearly words aren’t getting through your fragile, human head”.

Your relationship had changed forever when you had played with fire and responded, “Why don’t you then?”

Something in him broke with your clearly implied consent. You had found yourself over his knee in seconds. He told you that if you really consented to pull down your pants so that he could start. You had to give it thought for a moment. Were you really ready for a relationship with the Master? If you agreed there would be no taking back your actions. You would be his for as long as he wanted you, he would never let you leave him. It was a good thing that you were certain that you would never want to leave him anyway. Lifting your hips up just enough you slipped your pants down. Settling back down onto his lap. A bit tense in anticipation.

With each hit he had you repeat after him. 

"I” smack “will” smack “consider” smack “my” smack “safety” smack “important”.

It had continued until your ass was a bright red. The mantra the only thing left in your head. He had pulled you into his arms then and the two of you had talked about what had just changed between the two of you. It had been the official start of your relationship.

While in his arms you had both come to an agreement that you would need to discuss any rules that he expected you to follow. The Master may be in charge, but the rules should be something you agreed upon. Not only would it make sure that he didn’t give you impossible rules, but it would also make sure you knew what the rules were. It also stopped you from resenting him for punishing you for a rule that you didn’t agree with.

Some of his ideas had been, interesting. Like his idea that you should be on a leash every time you left the TARDIS. That rule had been vetoed by you immediately after being suggested. It was just so impractical! With the chaos that the Master caused it would be difficult for him to keep hold of a leash all the time. Chances were he would stop bothering to hold onto it, and then anyone could decide to try yanking you around. So no rule about leashes.

It didn’t stop him from the occasional fun with one, just made sure you weren’t constantly at risk of being abducted because the Master needed both his hands. You had agreed to a discreet collar being worn when you left the TARDIS instead. Much more practical, and a lot less convenient for others to use against you.

The rules that the two of you had agreed were the most important were related to your safety. You were human and very fragile, at least in comparison to the Master who was much sturdier. The Master did a great job of protecting you during his schemes but he wasn’t perfect. There were risks. Both of you accepted this. While he sometimes may want to lock you away from the dangers of the universe he understood that he couldn’t. So, you needed to do what you could to keep yourself safe. As such breaking, these rules received the harshest of punishments.

There were only two rules related to your safety but they were through.

Specifically, the rules were:

  1. You were not to -knowingly- put yourself in danger.
  2. You were to do exactly as the Master said when in a dangerous situation unless doing so would put you in more danger.



Today you had disobeyed both of those rules at once. 

You had first refused to leave the Master’s side when he ordered you to go back to the TARDIS. The situation was insanely dangerous, and you found that you couldn’t bear to leave him to face it alone.

Then-like a fool- you had rushed in to try and disarm one of your captors. Had it worked it would have helped the situation immensely. But against your specific captors, it had almost no chance. It had ended with you getting hit hard enough that you fell to the floor. The Master had not been happy. You couldn’t blame him. It could have been a lot worse than just hitting the floor… Your captor could have easily chosen to shoot you. You had knowingly risked your life. 

Once the situation was over you had dreaded getting back to the TARDIS. You were in for a harsh punishment. Which was fine! You understood that when you had broken the rules. You knew the consequences, you had agreed to them after all. Still, you hated that you had disappointed the Master.

When the punishment started it was fine. It wasn’t pleasant- it was a punishment, it wasn’t supposed to be very pleasant. It was okay though. You could make it through it. The Master would finish punishing you and then he would cuddle you while expressing how disappointed he was that you put yourself in danger. It was fine. You could handle this. Everything was fine. Up until the moment it wasn’t fine.

You had started crying. Which in itself wasn’t unusual during a punishment or even rough sex. Normally it was cathartic. You enjoyed the feeling of tears dripping down your skin as you were overwhelmed with pleasure. Or it let you release all of your built-up fear and terror from having almost gotten yourself killed. This time however it was all too much. You felt bad, really bad.

“Mauve”

You could barely choke out the safeword through your tears. It got caught in your throat. You couldn’t breathe. Did you actually say it out loud? Or did you just think you did? You didn’t recognize that the punishment had stopped and you had been untied until the Master was maneuvering you into a sitting position.

“Can I cuddle you? You don’t have to say a word, just nod yes or no.”

The second you nodded yes he gathered you into his arms. Gently rocking you back and forth while you cried. After rocking you back and forth for a few moments he spoke.

“This is going to hurt. Sorry, love.”

The clamps coming off added more pain as the blood flow returned to your nipples. You let out a pitiful cry once they were off. The Master tossing them off the bed into the pile of rope that had been restraining you. The reminder of what you had stopped only made you feel worse.

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry, I’m sorry,” you could only hope you were understood through your wails. “I really wanted to be good for you, really. I wanted to finish the punishment. I just- wanted to be good for you.”

You couldn’t stop sniffling. Tears still streaming, dripping off your face.

“Calm down love. It’s all okay,” the Master pressed a kiss to the top of your head. “I’m not upset with you! I’ll never be upset with you for safewording when you need to. You always take your punishments so well. I can get carries away sometimes and forget how delicate I should be with you.”

He loosened his grip for a moment and you let out a blubbering sob. He was leaving. He was upset with you but just wasn’t telling you to spare your feelings.

“I’m not leaving you love. I just need to reach this blanket. You’re going to get cold and we can’t have that.”

The blanket was wrapped around you while he maneuvered you into a better position. Once he had you curled up in his lap he made sure to tightly hold you to his chest so that you could hear his heartbeats.

“If it’s anyone’s fault for you not being able to continue it’s mine. I should have been checking in with you more. Made sure that you were still okay,” he spoke in a soft, calming voice.

His whole demeanor was soft, quiet. It was the calmest you had ever seen the Master while awake. You started to get your breathing back under control. Your mind was a different matter, it hadn’t quite followed yet.

“There we go. You can relax love. I’ve got you.”

The Master rubbed his hands in calming circles on your skin. Keeping up his small rocking of your bodies as he occasionally pressed small kisses to the top of your head. Eventually, he tilted your head up to make eye contact with him.

“When you feel better we can talk about what you think made this too much for you that way we can avoid it in the future,” as you sniffed he pressed another kiss to the top of your head before resting his forehead against yours.

“It’s okay if you don’t know what it was either! Your well being is the most important thing to me, which includes your mental well being.”

As you started to calm down he continued to praise and reassure you. It was moments like this that the Master was softer than anyone believed he could be. A kindness that only you got to see, to receive.

“You’re so good for me. You know that right? You’re safe. I won’t let anything harm you. I would destroy the universe before I let anything harm you.”

Being held in his arms you knew that no matter what happened it would all be okay in the end. The Master would make sure of it.


End file.
